The present invention relates to juvenile cribs and more particularly, to portable juvenile cribs. With greater particularity, the present invention relates to foldable, freestanding portable cribs.
Portable juvenile cribs, or portacribs, are cribs that collapse or fold when not in use to allow the crib to be readily transported and stored. A significant advantage that portable cribs have over full-size cribs is portable cribs require much less storage space. Portable cribs can also be more easily transported, such as from a location where the portable crib is used and a location where the portable crib is stored when not in use. Because of these advantages, portable cribs are utilized extensively by hotels and motels in furnishing juvenile cribs needed by customers on a temporary basis.
In some homes and apartments, the use of a portable crib may be desired over full-size cribs because portable cribs may be conveniently moved from room to room as needed, or readily stored when not in use. Additionally, portable cribs have the significant advantage in comparison to full-size cribs of being configured for placement in vehicles when not in use. Unlike a full-size crib, a portable crib can be transported along with a child to a relative""s home, a babysitter""s home, or a child""s day care facility.
Although the use of portable cribs offers many advantages, conventional portable cribs are widely perceived to be acceptable for only temporary use. As a result, portable cribs are generally not recommended for use as a child""s permanent crib. Inherent limitations in the design of conventional portable cribs have fostered the widespread belief that portable cribs are not suitable for the rigorous wear and tear of daily crib use. Two characteristics of conventional portable cribs contribute to these negative perceptions. One is related to the ease with which the portable crib can be folded, unfolded, transported, and placed in storage. Consumers are likely to consider portable cribs that are difficult to fold and store to be inconvenient, and unacceptable for everyday use.
Another characteristic of portable cribs that is of paramount importance is the sturdiness of the crib after it has been setup for use. Generally speaking, a portable crib is only acceptable for everyday use if it is comparable in sturdiness and strength to a full-size crib. Conventional portable cribs are not sturdy enough to provide a sense of safety and security comparable to full-size cribs.
There are several inherent problems with the conventional designs and configurations of portable cribs. For instance, one popular design for conventional portable cribs provides a crib having opposing hinged sides that fold inwardly. As the sides of these cribs of this configuration are folded, a progressively narrower V-shape is formed. Should such a crib unintentionally collapse, there is a risk that a baby would become accidentally entrapped in the xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d portion of the crib. Another problem related to stability is that the hinges of these cribs are generally centrally located in the respective upper and lower rails of the hinged side assembly, with the ends of the respective rails pivotally attached to the comer posts. Cribs of this design have a plurality of hinges and hinge locations that allow for the possibility of undue flexing at the hinge locations, making the crib inherently unstable.
Another conventional design for portable cribs is a crib having a detachable side assembly, a stationary side assembly, a mattress platform that folds upwardly against the stationary side assembly, and ends that pivotally fold against the mattress platform. This design folds into two sections, the first being the detached side assembly and the second being the stationary side assembly, mattress platform and end assemblies. One of the inherent limitations of this design is the folded crib is difficult to move and store, on account of the necessity to transport two assemblies, namely, the folded portion of the crib and the detached side assembly. This crib does not have a means for stowing the loose side. The xe2x80x9cfloatingxe2x80x9d nature of the detached side assembly is a significant detriment to the portability characteristics of this conventional portable crib. Cribs of this design do not fold into a unitary configuration, so an excessive amount of storage space is required. Other limitations associated with this design are hinges that create unacceptable pinch points or catch points, and hinge locations that do not provide a smooth transition between rails and comer posts. Conventional portable cribs of this type do not have hinge structures that provide sufficient bracing support and locking features to provide assurances comparable to full-size cribs that portable cribs in an open position will not inadvertently collapse during use. These conventional portable cribs utilize hinges that present the possibility of undue flexing. These conventional portable cribs are difficult to move and store, and not sturdy enough for daily crib use. For these reasons and in view of these limitations, consumers perceive portable cribs negatively, as not providing sturdy construction comparable to full-size cribs.
Therefore, the need exists for an improved portable crib that addresses the limitations of the prior art. The need exists for a portable crib that folds into an acceptably small, or tight, unitary configuration for enhanced portability and improved storage characteristics; and a sturdy portable crib with enhanced stability characteristics acceptable for the rigors of day-to-day use.
With the foregoing in mind, it is the principal objective of the present invention to provide a portable crib that provides the safety and comfort of a full-size crib.
Another object of this invention is to provide a portable crib that folds into a unitary, freestanding configuration requiring minimal storage space.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a portable crib that is simple to fold into compact folded position, and unfold into an open position.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a portable crib that has an improved folding mechanism.
Another object of this invention is to provide a portable crib with enhanced stability characteristics.
An additional object of this invention is to provide a portable crib having a detachable side assembly and a means for stowing the detachable side assembly when the crib is in a folded position.
Another object of this invention is to provide a portable crib that unfolds to form a crib having a smooth transition from the top end rails to the corner posts without pinch or catch points.
These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished through a freestanding portable crib that can be set up to form a sturdy and safe baby crib and, when not in use, folded into a compact configuration for transportation and storage. The foldable portable crib comprises a pair of opposing side assemblies connected to a pair of opposing end assemblies to form a baby crib frame. The frame is provided for supporting a mattress to provide a juvenile crib.
The present invention has a first side assembly and a second side assembly, both of which have an upper rail and lower rail connected by a plurality of slats. The side assemblies are connected to the end assemblies utilizing guides, or glides, connected to the ends of the side assemblies, which slidably receive tracks attached to the inner surface of the end assemblies. The first side assembly may function as a drop side of the crib, moveable along the tracks from an upper position to a lower position. The corner posts terminate in feet that may be configured in the form of swivel caster wheels, which provide for easy mobility of the folded crib. Each end assembly comprises a top end rail and a bottom end rail connected by a plurality of slats. In the preferred embodiment, the corner posts terminate in feet configured in the form of swivel caster wheels, which provide for easy mobility of the folded crib.
The invention further comprises a mattress support platform positioned between the first and second side assemblies and the end assemblies with the portable crib in the open position. The invention further comprises means for pivotally mounting the platform to the crib frame, so that the mattress platform may be moveable from an open, generally horizontal position to a folded, generally vertical position. The mattress platform is pivotally mounted on one side to a pair of first corner posts, and supported at the opposing side by a pair of second corner posts when the crib is in an open position.
The present invention may be folded by detaching one side assembly, the second side assembly, from the end assemblies, which is accomplished by lifting the second side assembly off of its respective tracks. The mattress support platform may then be pivotally moved from its open or horizontal position to a folded, vertical position wherein an upper surface of the mattress support platform is facing the inside surface of the attached side assembly, or first side assembly. In the folded position the distance between the mattress support platform and first side assembly must be sufficient to allow placement of the detached, second side assembly and the mattress therebetween. The detached second side assembly and mattress may then be stowed between the mattress support platform and first side assembly so that the folded crib is in a unitary configuration.
The present invention further comprises hinge means for pivotally moving a portion of the end assemblies about the first corner posts. The portion of the end assemblies that is pivotally moveable about the first corner posts, otherwise referred to as an end rail assembly, comprises an upper end rail and a lower end rail connected to a second corner post. Hinge means are provided for connecting the end rail assemblies to the first corner posts so that the end rail assemblies are pivotally moveable from an open position to a folded position wherein the end assemblies are folded against the lower surface of the mattress support platform. The end rail assemblies may be folded in overlapping relationship. The preferred embodiment of the present invention may also further comprise means for securing the end assemblies in the folded position, such as straps connected to the lower surface of the mattress support platform. In this manner, the present invention is folded to assume a unitary, generally narrow configuration that facilitates movement and storage of the folded crib.
The present invention further comprises means for stabilizing the end assemblies and corner posts when the end assemblies are in an open position. This provides enhanced stability characteristics, so that the crib may be sturdy enough to provide a safe crib that can withstand the rigors of day-to-day use. Means for stabilizing is comprised of a curved hinge joint having a curved portion formed in one end of the upper end rail that matingly engages a curved portion in the first corner post. The hinge joint stabilizes the end rail assemblies when the crib is in an open position, locking the end rail assembly securely into an open position and preventing the possibility of undue flexing at the hinge location. This locked position is maintained by connecting the second side rail assembly to the end assemblies. The hinge joint in the open, secured position forms a continuous surface between the upper end rail and the first corner post, eliminating dangerous pinch and catch points. The hinge joint of the present invention provides an improved folding mechanism that enhances the rigidity and stability characteristics of the crib in the open, usable position.
The present invention overcomes the limitations of the prior art. Additional features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the invention exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.